


【光藏】距离他以外的50米

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【光藏】距离他以外的50米

他是太紧张了；肺部差点连呼吸都忘了该怎么进行。露水珊瑚玫瑰窝在他手上像一团湿哜哜软绵绵心脏，拿轻了疑心它砸烂在地面上，握紧了唯恐它被自己不懂怜香惜玉的力度绞得泥泞溃烂，站在原地久了，听钟声沉闷闷地撞响，连这好像也成了一种罪过。就屏住呼吸，一动不动将自己钉在原地，这样似乎能让自己跳得快冲出喉口的心脏好受些；可稍微一低头它就又要跳出来了。财前光恨不得掐死自己，好不容易才克制自己没有攥着自己脖子对它恶狠狠地说，你能不能配合一点，偏偏是在今天这样重要的日子。

偏偏是在今天这种日子。他几乎彻夜未眠，从子时穿过清晨，才等东方露出些微一抹鱼肚白，就迫不及待地披星戴月，踩着星云走到拐角最喜欢的那间花店去，买下今天第一束拂晓色的花。白石藏之介一定不会想到的。他不是更喜欢草植吗？但这是他创造出来的惊喜，所以一切由他说了算。他就要表白了，而被表白者的心意是不可以揭露的，要深深地藏匿于两人交握的生根发芽的土壤下。也可以像这张花束里没有被打开的桃心贺卡，总之不能宣之于口。

晨起时他推开花店的门去买花，一群奇装艳服的异色佳人陈列在高矮胖瘦不一的陶瓷或玻璃瓶子里，在晨曦有风度的凝望之下沉静优雅，秀丽脸庞掩在丰莹宽大的绿叶后，做着她们的清梦。花儿大都孤傲，脆弱却自恃高贵，将自己的不堪一击的美视作最大的本钱。最脆弱的那支眼下就躺在橱窗口上，精致华美地待价而沽着。财前光不喜欢这种比喻，但不知是否因为太焦虑，心脏跳动得太过凶猛，几乎已经错位地堵在他呼吸道上，然后就在这窒息的至幻中，白茫茫晨曦中在冰冷玻五彩璃窗上平白浮映出一张脸。像是白石藏之介的。也不对，好像是他自己的，又好像只是一朵玫瑰的。

他的心此时此刻也无非是橱窗里这一样东西，可能还不比一束花来得更好。花再如何血统纯正，枝繁叶茂，拥有繁复比例完美的重瓣，终究不是最紧要的。一束花是否有最上等的价值，还是要由爱人来评判，终究还是要在被求爱者们的目光中一决胜负。想起白石藏之介看到这束花时的模样，他漂亮的眉头会不会紧蹙，唇线淡薄纤细的嘴角令人胆战心惊，随时都要向下一撇过去。世界上最美丽的玫瑰都只能在这张光艳的面容下沦为陪衬，叠瓣鲜红如鸽子血，那对橄榄石般流光溢彩的眼眸雕琢其间，令这副希腊式隽美的纤细的脸更加流出一种不可亵渎的圣洁，如同爱神。他会说什么话吗，是否将为此而笑，或者只是凉薄淡淡然漫不经心地一瞥。不论想到哪里，财前光的胸膛中还是骤然填满了一种甜蜜的窒息。

要是他的心也是玻璃瓶做的也就好了。不会爱上一个人，也不至于为一束玫瑰跑遍浪速所有商业街，为贺卡里的一句话恨不得翻阅尽古往今来书中所有的情诗，只为了看到那人低头看到花束打开他贺卡的那一瞬间，垂着眉眼，轻如羽毛的淡然的一笑。说不定连一霎时都不够捕捉的笑，可是财前光就是觉得值得。

买好精心装点的礼物从花店里走出来，日光又亮了一些，灰濛濛的浑浊已经尽数散去，满街明晃晃的白色的坦荡给他一种不真实的末日感。在这无穷无尽的假象般的虚无里，一切都可以变得似有若无，影影绰绰地，财前光像腾云驾雾地走在街上，看着这世上的一切。隔壁居酒屋的店门口字样，街道拐角处花坛下的一只小狗，小女孩手上飞出去的氢气球，马路上天桥的楼梯一圈一圈旋转，好像真要直耸云上，层层通向天堂上去。

这没什么可怕的，财前光心里清楚。认识白石藏之介之前他知道这错觉是不可信的，清晨不过是大阪打了一个盹，等到它从梦中醒过来了，也就无事发生了。但他现在爱上了白石藏之介，就好像心口揣了一本诗集，一首歌，像个真正的诗人那样，看到什么都想哭或者想笑。爱情会让人变成没有智商的笨蛋，这句话倒是没有说错。

是怎样一来变得什么都没有了，又是怎样地重新开始，得到一切？仿佛都只是昨日发生的故事，但财前光却已经都忘在脑后了，随着清晨的晦暗的云翳散得一干二净。少年的时候他们都尝试过晨间剧里的那种恋爱，只不过一方身上的刺埋得太深，白石藏之介有大无畏犯险精神，毫无顾虑地上前拥抱他，抱得太轰轰烈烈，伤口刺了自己一身，血滴滴地离开了。财前光反应过来的时候转身去找他，白石藏之介要毕业了，戴着校长亲自颁发的荣誉勋章笑容灿烂地消融在春日三月的早樱树下。财前光孤零零在那颗早樱树下等了好久，像只可怜没人收养的小黑猫。等到他放弃了，重新从那株樱树下走出来，才遇到了二十一岁的白石藏之介。往事像一坛古酒，浸在酒缸里轻易不敢拿出来，酒缸盖子一打开闻到那阵陈旧的酸楚就令他胸腔闷痛。可他将那么多东西放弃了，网球，社交网络，摇滚乐，也依旧舍不得拿白石藏之介这枚青果入酒，何止不舍得，捏在手心只觉浪费，无处安置，放在舌下才好，尽管会酸得他舌根发痛。

中心公园六点开放，他站在那里等。二十出头打扮得谨慎隆重的青年，面貌英俊，神色凝重，捧着一束快挡到脸上的盛放招摇的鲜红的玫瑰，站在公园花坛路口。惹得路人纷纷侧目，小学生手中的气球都因为他而差点飞走。财前光忽然明白了忍足谦也为什么忍受不了等待这件事，等待是这世界上最无因无果的一份折磨，尽管它的结局来得是怎样地美好。骑自行车的人飞鸽一样从他身边滑过，隔着短短一只耳机塞，割裂了他耳边的空气，将他们之间的时间切成了截然不同的两部分；空间也在他眼前成了一条爬虫一样的蜿蜒绵亘的轨道，望不见尽头，一昧往前方伸进去。

又低头打量自己手上的花束，耗价不菲，是一向节俭持家的白石藏之介一听就会皱眉头的数字。一束没有生命的植物被花店店员的手艺用丝带、花艺和品味打造成了一副油彩画；画上别着他挑选手写的那枚卡片显得尤其地滑稽突兀，像小学生的字掺在教授的论文里。他低头去读那贺卡封面上的英文，一个字母一个字母读，读完了又去数花瓣上的重纹。总要读点什么，找点事做，不能让一个爱慕者站在时空中苦苦等着，思想是那么令人痛苦的东西。

等待原来是可以让人死去的。再等不到他，财前光觉得自己好像快要死了。

广场上的流浪歌手抱着他的吉他和乐谱架。表演还没有开始，他坐在凳子上，抱着吉他一根一根仔仔细细地给它试音，手法谨慎温柔如同对待情人。他清清嗓子，头顶上方的鸽子就飞下来，落在乐谱架上等他唱。老练生茧的手抚在琴弦上，每拨动一次，音从指间弹出来，滑到人人都得以侧耳倾听它的空气中，又跳到财前光耳朵旁，停在他耳机前，敲敲门想走进去唱给他听。可心无旁骛的情人是听不得吉他的，因为他的心中已经住着一个人了。热爱音乐的人找到了自己的所爱，就会在心房中用乐符为爱人构筑一所城堡。

公园大摆钟的时针走动了。到了八点钟，他们约定见面前的半小时。财前光恍恍惚惚站在那；不知过了多久，视线自动地开始聚焦，看到花坛后一抹小小的银灰色身影从小径拐角那头走来了。是白石藏之介。他来了，财前光隔着好远就能感知到他。穿着水蓝色衬衫和白色牛仔裤，一亮一暗镶嵌，像水边精灵一样。

他站在那里，眼神几乎迷恋地看男人走到广场中心，挎着一只独角仙模样的背包，站在他们约定的天使大理石雕塑喷泉池下等。又过了一会儿，低头抬手看了看手表，附身往喷水池里玩自己的倒影，又慢悠悠地绕着喷水池走了好几个圈，左右往周围环视着。财前光一刻不停地看，看着看着就忘了呼吸，忘了该怎么站在那，只知道视线粘附在那个人身上，汲取氧气一样一刻都不舍得挪开视线地看。

从六点起他捧着一颗心和一束花在清晨中等，要等的人来了，却走也走不出半步，一切都为他安排得精心妥当，只待他来临；可见到他到来的那一刹那，一切突然又变得不够完美了，他又变成当年那个手足无措，站在喜欢的人跟前连一句话也说不出的孩子。财前光情愿再等上一个世纪。日光变得烈目滚烫了起来，铺陈在天边惨烈的白茫茫刺目一片，花坛中心的大摆钟斜斜地插在天色中，白鸽群从其中飞过，好像摇滚音乐里最爱颂唱的那种世界末日。世界末日也没关系，财前光想，只要我能牵到他的手的话。

不知道在原地这样注视了有多久，财前光口袋里的手机响了起来。他视线动也没动，一只手滑到裤袋里拿出手机，摸索着点开手机屏幕。

“财前光，”他一摁下通话键，还没开口那头就传来一阵音色柔和，但是相当没有好气的声音。“你可真行呀，约前辈出来的第一天，就迟到了十五分钟？”

“啊，嗯。抱歉。”财前光像个木头一样地回答。“前辈到了吗？”

“早就到啦。你在哪儿呢？搭上电车了吗？”对方说，然后财前光看到不远处的男人歪头，抬手看了看手表。“再过一会儿就是高峰期了，你当心挤不上车哦。”

“我骑自行车来的。”财前光说。又没头没尾地接上一句，“今天早上好冷。”

“是吗？”白石藏之介说，“平时总提醒你要看天气预报的。”财前光看到他歪头用脑袋和肩膀夹住手机，两只手打开放在大腿上的纸袋，低头看了一眼。“那你快点来，见到我送你的礼物，说不定就没那么冷了。”

财前光看他低头微笑时的样子，在晨曦的油画布背景下透析出一种朦胧柔和的哑光，隔得有点远，再远一点就快看不见了，但是不知为何，笑弧映在他眼里清晰得无以复加，简直有了斑斓的颜色，有了甜味，甜得他舌尖都隐隐发麻。他实在情难自已，握着手机像个天下最幸福的傻瓜一样在原地笑起来。然后是下一秒，命运般的衔接走向，心脏又开始点燃了导火索似地狂跳，毫无章法，闷头在他胸腔里四撞，撞得他心口血肉都要搅成一团。

“怎么了？你怎么不说话，”白石藏之介在电话那头说，“财前？听得到吗？怎么啦，该不会是现在还没起床吧？”

像一瞬间被一道雷电击中，财前光忍无可忍地把手机从耳边移开，闭上眼，用尽全身气力往肺叶里灌气。胸腔在一阵头皮发麻生热的窒息中加速起伏，意识沉浮在海上暴风凶浪中，努力地将他往一块木板上推。财前光好不容易抓住那块木板，勉强上了岸，这才感觉到自己真正能重新呼吸了。他慢慢睁开眼睛。站在逆向而走的公园人流中，世界都好像静止了，褪为黑白了，他找了二十年，好不容易看到一个色彩斑斓的白石藏之介。小时候他以前习惯性地推开和他走得近的人，因为他们之中有些人会在背后偷偷藏弹弓，打伤他的耳朵，或是一边挖苦一边扯下他精心戴上去的耳钉。他也推开过好多次白石藏之介，白石藏之介不肯走，他不惜拿出一把血淋淋的刀对着对方，刀刃上都是财前光自己的血。白石藏之介也转身走过，纵然一步三回头，从来没有真正放弃过他，哪怕是生在丛丛荆棘地中也敢随时随地向他伸出手。

这一次是财前光选择走向他，拨开那些荆棘，手上滴的每一滴血落在荆棘上化作玫瑰，由他采摘，揣进自己怀中。这一次白石藏之介也有可能转身就走，因为承受不住他的伤痛，因为或许拨开了荆棘却没有见到想见的那个财前光。他二十岁了，白石藏之介也并非永远十五岁，他怎么可能永远站在那里等他。但是——财前光深深地往五脏六腑里灌进一口气，又慢慢将它从胸腔里放出来。他重新拿起了手机，举到耳边。

“财前？”

“部长。”

我到了，财前光站在原地，看着不远处从喷水池边慢慢站起来的身影。我现在要向你走过来了，部长，他说，你不要回头。

END


End file.
